Camus, Librarse de la Tentación o Caer en Ella
by honeyxblood
Summary: Nadie está graduado en el arte de la vida mientras no haya sido tentado / Milo x Camus - Cap 1


**¿Librarse de la Tentación o Caer en Ella?**

Era uno de esos raros días en el que las aves trinan y el sol caldea casi tanto como el sol del festival de Grecia. Las hojas secas caían de los árboles en los jardines de Atenas conjunto a los cánticos de las mozas quienes no dejaban pasar la oportunidad de refrescarse con la suave brisa marina, que subía desde Rodorio al santuario, un tenue verde amarillento aún persistía sobre los verdes paisajes. Me encontraba sentado tarareando una canción antigua que leía de uno de los tantos libros de mi colección; oí un ruido de pasos cerca y asomándome un poco para percibir entre la maraña de columnas dibujadas alrededor de mi casa, lo vi acercándose.

Se había ausentado del santuario durante algunos meses, poco después de la noche en que por primera vez me insinuó sus sentimientos.

Lo había echado de menos, pero actualmente deseaba evitar de algún modo las oportunidades de verme con él. En realidad la vista de su semblante perfecto, me hacia sentir en el pecho la impresión de un pánico culpable. Tenía sobre la conciencia el asunto concerniente a ambos y no deseaba discutirlo con Milo, pero, sabía que él buscaría la discusión a la fuerza.

Se asomó entre las columnas y se alzó un poco de puntillas.

Al verlo, pensé nervioso que se parecía a una ilustración que había visto en un libro de Kanon hace algún tiempo, quien me pedía le leyera en voz alta alguna de esas historias de dragones marinos.

"Lo único que le hace falta es un par de aretes y un puñal en los dientes" – pensé— "Bien, pirata o no, no va él a cortarme el cuello ahora, si lo puedo evitar".

Mientras el avanzaba por las escaleras, le envié un saludo, haciendo todo lo posible por fingir serenidad, era una suerte que me hubiera encontrado con las nuevas prendas y esa boina que me hacia parecer vivir en mi natal Francia. Mientras los ojos de él me revisaban rápidamente, noté que Milo me encontraba agradable.

—¡Un nuevo libro! ¡Oh Camus!, esto es una sorpresa.— Rió irónicamente inclinándose para apartar la tapa que ocultaba el título de aquel viejo y arrugado libro.

—No seas molesto — le dije sonrojándose — ¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo?, te fuiste sin avisar, nos tenías a todos preocupados.

—Así es, déjame leer un poco ese libro Camus.— insistió en tocar mi nueva adquisición.

—Está escrito en francés. – le dije adrede

—Tengo muchas habilidades "aprendí del mejor". —dijo echando una revisión inmediata a la pagina que hace poco llevaba abierta— Bien. Este no es el mejor de tus libros, ¿verdad?. Nunca antes te había visto leyendo un libro de cocina francesa con cancionero de las provincias incluido.

—Claro que no, es un libro de tradiciones francesas, no de cocina–. Aclaré un poco fastidiado.

—Mejor todavía, mientras preparamos algo para comer, me cantaras una de estas canciones francesas.

¿Qué?. Tenía en la punta de la lengua una respuesta insolente. ¿Acaso Milo se autoinvitó a comer y además, quería escucharme cantar para burlarse como lo hacia con el gato de Leo? Debía congelarlo sin miramientos, pero, lejos de enfadarme me causó gracia, semejante ocurrencia. El sabía que no demostraría ninguna reacción. Aunque por dentro este destrozando mi espíritu con sus ocurrencias al evitar soltar carcajadas. Solo podía ser yo con Escorpio al lado mío. Me detuve a tiempo para fingir indiferencia buscando rápidamente en mis pensamientos cualquier conversación que nos distanciara y no terminase con quedarnos juntos por el resto del día.

—¿Buen viaje Milo, donde estuviste todo este tiempo? – le lancé una mirada junto a la pregunta mientras me dirigía a la cocina.

—Oh, en China, Bélgica, Londres, Marruecos, Rusia, Cantún y otros lugares.— Milo extendió la mano a uno de sus bolsillos y con su mejor sonrisa galante, estirando la mano que ahora era un puño, me dijo — Toma Camus esto es para ti. – Cogí el reluciente objeto que empezó a deslizarse de entre sus dedos, mientras con suavidad deslizaba los mios alrededor apreciando su tallado — Una medalla Belga… gracias. – continué el paso mientras le conversaba — Siempre estas viajando a distintos lugares, pero nunca me dices lo que haces cuando viajas.

—Trabajo, ayudo a las personas con sus asuntos y me gano la vida mientras resuelvo mis conflictos. – Milo tomaba asiento en la mesa de la cocina relajándose sin miramientos.

—¿Trabajas tú?— Dije eso con impertinencia. De alguna forma debía esconder mi interés por Escorpión — Si nunca te vi trabajar en tu vida. Eres demasiado bohemio, siempre te ganas la vida viviendo de tus apuestas — Echó él la cabeza para atrás y rió.

—Y… ¡Cómo te gustaría tener un poco de valor para arriesgarte y apostar también!

—¡Que ocurrencia! – exclamé. Mientras tostaba algunos vegetales.

—Oh con perdón de usted señor de los hielos, yo sé que sus motivos y conducta son irreprochables. – sonrió al verme voltear la mirada.

—¿Estás burlándote de mí?

—¿Cómo crees? – Escorpio sabía la clave para acabar con mi paciencia, sin embargo se aseguraba de mantenerla siempre en suspenso.

—Milo el escorpión, ¡no tienes la conducta de un santo de Athena!

—Discúlpame, pero tu si. Eres un santo y no precisamente de Athena, sino de… ¿Cómo se llama la religión de tu discípulo?

—¡Católica! — estallé tal y como el agua que hervía al lado mío.

— Así es. – cruzó los brazos y continuó— Te comportas como uno de ellos; y no lo tomes a mal, me agradan las personas que usan la filosofía del amor al prójimo, sobre todo porque implica amar a tu enemigo o a las personas que no soportas ¿No estás de acuerdo?

— No voy a discutirlo contigo – respondí secamente y me di cuenta a donde Milo quería llegar, no pude evitar ponerme rojo de vergüenza pese a ello le dije: — Milo, si quieres que nos sigamos entendiendo, será mejor que me digas a que viniste. – colocó los brazos en la mesa y a continuación echó la cabeza sobre ellos.

— Mu llegó ayer por la noche.

—¿Shaka ya lo sabe? – pregunté con innata curiosidad.

—No lo creo, esta mañana no lo vi diferente a las otras.

—¿Cual es el problema con esos dos?. Mu huye al saberse enamorado de su mejor amigo. Y Shaka apenas y se da cuenta de lo que siente un año después de lo ocurrido.

—Nuestra relación no dista mucho de ser la misma Camus. – se escuchó un suspiro hondo de Milo.

—Déjate de bromas Milo. – respondí — Me pregunto si… debería ser yo quien le avise.

—No lo hagas, acabo de ver a Mu tele transportándose con los gemelos. Seguramente no se encuentra en su templo o lo que es peor, Saga empezó con Mu su primer movimiento.

—¿Con Mu? – pregunté — pensé que Saga quería, bueno, lo intentaría con Shaka.

— Así fue. – estiró una mano aburrido y tomo una fruta que inspeccionó antes de clavarle sus perfectos dientes. Luego preguntó — ¿Será una venganza de Saga?

—Que dices, al parecer ahora no se interesa por ninguno.

—Shaka sabe de los sentimientos de Saga por Mu.

—Entonces será mejor que esté preparado. – me saqué el delantal y mirando con desconfianza a Milo terminé por ordenar. – Milo, revuelve de vez en cuando el preparado de la hornilla derecha, dentro de 8 minutos, baja la temperatura del horno a 30 grados. Bate los ingredientes que se encuentran en la mesa. Ya regreso.

Milo asintió con la cabeza. Murmurando algo que no llegué a entender mientras terminaba con la jugosa fruta. Baje las escaleras lo más rápido que el protocolo me obligaba.

¿Por qué siempre que me encontraba con Shaka, este debía preguntarme lo mismo? El clásico: "¿Qué sucede Camus, tienes alguna duda que deseas aclararla?" Nunca lo busqué por aclarar mis dudas, esta vez quería alertarlo y respondí:

—No es una duda, es una certeza, luego de mucho tiempo al fin estamos todos juntos.

Entonces lo vi, la felicidad se dibujó en su rostro, no pudo ocultar lo que sentía, a pesar de todo el trabajo que le costó disimularlo. Me sentía feliz por él, casi vivía por sus ojos… Pero, que estoy pensando…, no es cierto.

—¡Espera Shaka!, ¡no vayas ahora! – No me escuchó. – ¡Regresa! ¡antes tengo que decirte algo! – Ni siquiera lo pensó, siguió el camino a Aries. Veamos si es cierto que aquella amistad, no se destruirá, ahora que pueden aclarar sus sentimientos.

Regresé a mi templo intentando imaginarme como terminaría aquella relación entre Aries y Virgo. Lo que encontré en mi casa fue una sorpresa, en verdad inesperada.

—¡Pero que es esto! – mis ojos se rehusaban a procesar lo que en ellos se reflejaba.

—¿No era esto lo que querías preparar?

—Claro, pero…

—Toma asiento Camus.

—Impresionante, ¿desde cuando cocinas tan bien?

—Una amiga me enseñó. – "Una amiga, claro".

—Se dice que en cada viaje tienes novias a las que les prometiste vivir con ellas. ¿No temes que alguna llegue por aquí a reclamar por tus promesas?.

—¿Eso, te molesta?

—Claro que no, pero si Athena se llega a enterar, puede que pierda tu amistad y deba ser yo quien tenga que someterte a un castigo. — Rió Milo de pronto, con risa breve y dijo:

—Puedes contarles a los que te informan curiosos que, cuando me case, será porque no me es posible conseguir a la persona de ninguna manera. Pero todavía no he deseado a ninguna persona tan perdidamente como te deseo a ti. –Me tomó por la cintura y hundió su quijada entre mi hombro. Tenía sus labios a escasos milímetros de mi cuello. ¡Que increíble sensación!, estaba a punto de que este pirata cercene mi cuello. Pero no será así, le daré guerra a este desvarío. — ¡Milo! ¡Por qué tienes que hacerlo difícil!

—No es difícil, déjate llevar.

—No arriesgaré nuestra amistad, porque esta temporada se te ocurrió ponerme de amante de turno.

—Camus te hablo en serio. – escuchaba en mi oído al tiempo que un escalofrió recorría toda mi columna vertebral.

—Milo. Eres grosero y vanidoso y me parece que esta conversación ya ha ido demasiado lejos. Come de una buena vez. – Si. Fue demasiado lejos. Un susurro más y…. el rubor no abandonaba mis mejillas, así que tome asiento y me dedique a comer.

Los labios de Milo se estremecieron ante mi reacción, sus ojos se aguaron, esta vez la ilustración era la de un niño castigado, por no terminar sus alimentos. Sabía que Milo hablaba en serio, aun así traté de negar lo que sentía, los pretextos se estaban acabando. El resto fue solo silencio.

—Gracias por el buen rato juntos —Me dijo al terminar. Trató de tomar mi mano, pero pude leerle los pensamientos así que solo me distancié.

—Te espero en la casa de libra, algunos daremos la bienvenida a Mu dentro de dos horas – le comuniqué.

—¿Paso por ti? – me respondía con notable tristeza.

—No, yo bajaré a buscarte.

Por qué no aclaré el asunto en ese momento. Sabía que lo había herido y siendo Milo de temperamento sanguíneo debía haber intuido lo que sucedería. Efectivamente, ya comenzaba a arrepentirme de mis vehementes palabras. Si ellas hubieran sido pronunciadas hablando con cualquiera que no sea el Escorpión no me importaría tanto. ¿Por qué me comporté así?

La angustia pronto se apoderó de mí. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería hacer con mi vida, sabía a detalle de que manera y como iba a vivirla, pero… "¿Por qué ahora estoy dudando?"

Tengo planes y proyectos a futuro, continuar como un escritor reconocido, tener una hermosa esposa y una bella familia…plantar un árbol, adoptar una mascota… después de todo ahora se nos permite "Encontrar la felicidad". Pero…. que tonto eres Milo, seriamos felices siendo solo amigos, amigos por el resto de nuestras vidas. ¿Cómo no puedes verlo así?

Con pesadez en el alma aproveché esas emociones para continuar escribiendo. Estos eran los mejores momentos para hacerlo. Este era mi quinto libro, basado posiblemente en la vida real o en aquel mundo fantástico donde dibujaba a héroes griegos aguerridos e intrépidos, dando batalla a los enemigos de la paz.

Milo, Milo, Milo de Escorpio, no dejas de dar vueltas en mis pensamientos. ¿Qué narcótico veneno posee este caballero? Mi quinto libro y todas, cada una de sus líneas, han sido dedicados a él. Me quedé pensativo, una ceja rebelde se arqueaba mientras la preocupación latía en mi corazón. A lo lejos escuché que un par de voces se aproximaban.

—¿Qué importa que me hayan expulsado de ser el santo de géminis….lo que realmente importa es pelear y obtener resultados positivos para el santuario. – Los gemelos se acercaban muy animados en su conversación.

—Así se dice hermano. Todo parece indicar que ahora libraremos la guerra con el dios de los dioses. –Saga no pudo esconder su emoción por una nueva batalla. ¿desde cuando la guerra se había convertido en un hobbie?. Me pregunto que se traen ambos gemelos con este tipo de fantasías.

—¿Camus sabes que todos los dioses nos pidieron una guerra?— Los gemelos al notar mi presencia me incluyeron en su animada conversación. A lo que no pude evitar opinar lo que sentía al respecto. Su diversión era contagiosa, pero muy lejos de lo real.

—¡Hombres! ¡Estoy harto de guerras!. Deberían sacarle un mejor provecho a su tiempo. Además no habrá ninguna guerra. – respondí enérgico, tenia mejores cosas en que pensar. O mejor dicho una sola persona ocupaba mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué dices Camus? No arruines nuestra única esperanza. No hay nada que hacer estamos aburridos.

—¿Aburridos?. ¿Acaso no tienen problemas que solucionar, ciencias que estudiar, proyectos a realizar o por ultimo alguien a quien amar? Además. No nos resucitaron para continuar con más guerras. Si siguen con eso, mejor ingreso a limpiar mi templo. Así le saco provecho a la tarde.

—Espera Camus, pasamos a visitarte. No lo tomes así.— respondió el mayor de los santos.

—Se me ocurre una idea – importunó Kanon— hablemos de la bienvenida de Mu y la rica barbacoa que llevarás. Porque la vas a preparar para nosotros. ¿No?

—Aún no lo he decidido.

—Vamos Camus hazlo por Mu, luego por mi y después si te animas por él. – respondió Saga logrando sacarme una sonrisa.

—Esta bien, de acuerdo. Pero, ahora que lo recuerdo. Tengo un horario comprometido.

—Vamos Camus, cocina para nosotros y te contaremos un secreto. — dijo Kanon tratando de asegurar su cena.

—¿Un secreto, sobre que?

—A que no sabes por que regresó Mu. – Se adelantó Saga.

—Todo mundo lo sabe, y no me interesa saber los secretos de Mu. Deberían aprender a ser discretos. –Y es que cuando andaban juntos las serenas gracias añiles no había ser en el universo que pudiera con ellos.

—¿Entonces no te interesara saber con quien anda Milo ahora?— Kanon introdujo la duda. No quise contestar a eso. Seguramente se trataba de alguno de los tantos rumores sobre mi mejor amigo. — Bueno, el caso es que hace unos minutos lo vimos muy entretenido acariciando al Santo de Virgo. Ya sabes como es Milo. Siempre va de santo en santo.

—Parece que Shaka al fin cambió de parecer. Y pensar que en algún momento quise a Virgo para mi. – susurro Saga.

—Y que dices — parecía que el menor de los gemelos necesitaba de una respuesta ¿Qué quería que diga al respecto? Milo podía andar con quien le de su regalada gana.—¿ahora cocinaras para nosotros?. – presiono Kanon. "Muy bien, ahora resulta que esto era un asunto de comida y no de las pasiones de Milo".

—Te dimos la primicia, creo que lo merecemos. – continuó Saga. Ya nada importaba, deje caer el medallón con el que jugaban mis dedos desde el inicio de la conversación. — Desde luego. – Contesté. Esto no era posible. Estoy seguro que Milo solo me quiere a mí. Aunque fue grande la preocupación que denoto por la llegada de Mu. El no puede tener nada con Shaka. Ingresé a mi dormitorio, dejando a los hermanos gemelos solos. — En todo caso por qué Milo me lo ocultó. — Cerré la puerta y aún pude escuchar los últimos comentarios de ambos gemelos.

—¿ pero que le habremos dicho para que se ponga así?. – se preguntaba Kanon

—Ya sabes lo excéntricos que son los acuarianos. – Culminó Saga para que al fin ambos se retirasen dejándome a solas con mis celos posesivos. – Milo .Eres un arácnido muerto…

No recuerdo como es que el tiempo pasó, debía estar preparando la añorada barbacoa. Se me hacia tarde, así que decidí bajar de inmediato. En el camino los escalones se congelaban a mi paso. No podía controlar la ira en la que estaba sumido. Si tan solo viera a Milo en este instante; Ese arácnido seria parte del polvo de diamantes. Sí, el desorientado polvo, arrastrándose por los rincones más oscuros sin tener la oportunidad de reclamar. Lo aplastaría hasta drenar la última gota de sangre.

A penas a unos pasos de su casa y siento temblar las piernas, es que, seria mejor evitar esta situación. No debería reclamar nada de Milo, ¿o si?

Y allí estaba el, con los cabellos despeinados por el viento y los ojos irritados suplicantes. Esperando.

—Démonos prisa Milo, hay mucho que hacer. – Un suspiro callado fue su respuesta, tome la delantera y el seguía mi sombra, el sol irradiaba ya sus ultimas horas en el limpio cielo. ¡El colmo del cinismo! Es un pirata sin duda, dispuesto a obtener un tesoro en cada conquista. No seré uno más, ¡eso no!

Las ultimas horas de la tarde y al fin inicie mi labor, los santos fueron llegando de uno en uno. Los gemelos extrañamente no se encontraban cerca. En una esquina Death Mask orillado con los brazos cruzados, se limitaba a observar esta nueva bienvenida. Milo por el contrario había iniciado la conversación entre Aldebaran, Aioros, Aioria y Shura manteniéndose alejado de mí, seguramente intuía como todo arácnido lo que enfrentaría por su insolencia.

El sesenta por ciento de los santos estaban presentes, no obstante, el invitado de honor no estaba enterado de nada.

Ya todo quedaba listo, gracias a la ayuda brindada por Shión, Dohko y Afrodita, quienes colaboraron activamente preparando la "famosa barbacoa", entre risas y alegrías dejamos pasar el tiempo, tiempo durante el cual sentía el llamado insistente del arácnido ponzoñoso, que ya se había aburrido de contar sus aventuras y conquistas y ahora me miraba con creciente preocupación, angustia y ansiedad, sabía que algo malo sucedería en cualquier momento por lo cual decidí ignorarlo.

—Camus…Es necesario que hablemos – suplicó Milo.

—Ahora no. – respondí secamente.

—No dejaré que caiga la noche sin antes hablar contigo

—Es hora de llamar a Mu – interrumpí

—Antes permite que te hable en privado.

—Milo, es hora de llamar a Mu – se escuchó del patriarca, entendiéndose como una orden absoluta, la cual fue secundada con la mirada de Dohko al ver la reacción que causó en el santo de escorpio, quien no se inmutó y me tomó del brazo sin continuar hablando forzándome a bajar algunas escaleras del templo de libra.

—¡Suéltame insensato! – reclamé soltándome bruscamente para luego ser inmovilizado por sus brazos los cuales sujetaban firmemente alrededor mío – ¡nunca perdonaré lo que estas haciendo!

—No te pido que me perdones.— respondió cerrando los ojos — Yo mismo no me comprendo ni nunca me lo perdonaré. Y si después de lo que te voy a decir no me entiendes, me reiré de mi propia estupidez y jamás te volveré a molestar. Solo sé y comprendo una cosa y es que te quiero Camus de Acuario… el mago de los hielos – me dijo muy bajito — el señor del frío eterno – casi ahogaba un suspiro — permite que las lágrimas que en estos momentos derramo entibien tu corazón para que entiendas que te quiero . Somos iguales, dos personas que ocultan sus sentimientos y lo sabes, te eh esperado como no esperé a nadie. Y no me importa si lo frío de tus labios niegan lo que tus ojos me revelan, deja que me lleve un dulce recuerdo.

En ese instante Milo llevo una de sus manos hacia mi cabeza acercando su mirada a la mía.

—Milo. A que estas jugando – No termine de hablar y ya sentía los suaves y cálidos labios de Milo sobre los míos, ¿Qué creía que estaba haciendo?, debía estar desesperado para reaccionar de este modo, Milo no era así, pero, se sentía tan dulce, arrastraba mis pensamientos hacia él con cada pequeño movimiento que tallaba sobre mi, sus manos llevaban mi cuerpo hacia el, profundizando a cada segundo una pasión desbordante. Sentía en el un saludo y una cruel despedida. Era su esencia la que me hablaba y no quería dejar de escucharla. La relación que deseaba llevar con Milo era como el hielo, fría y cándida, pero no conté que el hilo al contacto con la piel puede ser tan ardiente como el fuego mismo. Ese era Milo cálido, sensual y ardiente cuando era necesario.

Se escuchó entonces a lo lejos un ruido, una copa rota, me despertó del sueño al que había caído con total voluntad. Al abrir los ojos encontré frente a nosotros a Afrodita y detrás suyo todos los caballeros reunidos, sorprendidos por aquella escena.

¡Tierra trágame!, ahora mismo, ¡te lo ordeno!. Pensé desesperadamente, empujé a Milo hasta apartarlo lo suficiente. Este se sorprendió y solo se quedo mirándome fijamente.

—Tenían razón, ¡todos tenían razón!, nunca te detienes hasta lograr tus propósitos. Me decepcionas Milo y ahora, ¡exijo que cumplas tu promesa!

—Eso ya no tiene importancia. Si tanto te avergüenza puedes pensar lo que quieras – dijo esto acomodando su capa, dio apenas unos pasos para hablar — No quiero echar a perder su bienvenida. Me retiro.

Todo se quedó en silencio hasta perder la imagen de Milo, nadie se atrevía a emitir una palabra, hacer un sonido u opinar sobre lo ocurrido. Todos me echaban las miradas, como si yo tendría alguna explicación obligada que ofrecer. Ya lo veía seguramente milo se dirigía hacia Virgo "Puedes correr a los brazos de Shaka si así lo prefieres. A este amigo no lo volverás a ver como tal".

Un sonido apagado rompió la bochornosa escena.

—Maestro, Maestro, debo comunicarle algo muy importante.

—¿Qué pasó Kiki?, que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos a estas horas. – Kiki mantuvo el silencio por unos segundos, pensando en las palabras correctas a utilizar.

—Mi maestro Mu… no vendrá.

—¿Qué dices? – preguntó Aioria, — ¿por qué no vendrá?, ¿que le pasó?, ¿que estás diciendo Kiki?, ¿podrías explicarlo? – desviando el interés de los santos y perdiendo en cuenta lo sucedido hace apenas unos minutos.

—Bueno, él se encuentra ocupado. Y….

—¿ocupado?

—Y….

—¿Qué es más importante que asistir a su propia bienvenida? – interrogó Shión muy serio.

—Tiene una duda que desea aclarar.

—¿Una duda?, si tiene ese tipo de problemas, porque no conversa con Shaka. – Los labios de Shión callaron al darse la propia respuesta. Era evidente saber quien era la persona con quien Mu de Aries aclararía su duda. _ Ejem…. Sera mejor dejar que aclare sus dudas. De todas formas ya es tarde. Terminemos con esto..

—Se fueron todos y por primera vez siento el verdadero significado de la palabra soledad. —Hablaba solo, a nadie le importaba. — ¿Escuché bien?, ¿Shaka se encuentra ahora mismo con Mu?, entonces Milo… ¡que diablos fue eso!…. "despídete de tu mejor amigo Camus". No es posible. Milo no puedes ser tan radical, regresa – mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos se contradecían – Presiento que acabarás conmigo Milo de Escorpio – la misma ceja rebelde se arqueaba exteriorizando mis sentimientos y angustia – Calma Camus. Lo que debes hacer ahora es relajarte. En estos momentos Milo no escucharía razones. Son las cuatro de la tarde. Si este pirata abandonó el barco, este capitán no se hundirá con el.

**_"Cada experiencia de mi vida es una oportunidad para crecer__"_**


End file.
